


[Podfic of] Leaves in the Void

by knight_tracer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Love Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, pod_exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: “That’s a code orange,” Grantaire said, staring as Bahorel floated over to the bridge to check it. “Immediate return.”The crew of the Musain rejoins the Corinthe to discover that Enjolras was trapped in an impossible room on an abandoned spaceship for what was two hours to everyone else, and eight and a half months for him. While he was in there, not expecting to see any of them ever again, he wrote each of them a farewell letter.





	[Podfic of] Leaves in the Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leaves in the Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846069) by [myrmidryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidryad/pseuds/myrmidryad). 

> Cover art by reena_jenkins.

Podfic length: 1:52:51  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Leaves%20in%20the%20Void.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Leaves%20in%20the%20Void.m4b)


End file.
